


Bubble Bath

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [12]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cute, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Sweet, sleepy, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: The two sat in silence for a while before Beca spoke up again,“We should do something tomorrow.”“What do you mean?” Chloe asked.“I mean,” Beca shifted so she was facing the red head, “that tomorrow we should take the day off and do something together.”“Like what?”“I dunno. Just go out for ice-cream or something,” Beca shrugged, lazily draping her arms around Chloe’s shoulders.“I’d like that,” Chloe smiled.“Really?” Beca asked with a surprised smile.“Yep, now C’mere,” With that Chloe pulled her into a soft kiss.





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER written these two before and read one fic years ago, but I hope I did okay   
> The girls live in the house from the second movie

Beca sighed as she flopped face first onto her bed, having just got back from Acapella training.   
Aubrey had been making the group train every day this week for almost three hours straight. Between classes, training and work Beca was exhausted. But what bummed her out was the fact that she hadn’t had any spare time to spend with Chloe. And when she did get time she was too tired.   
Beca let out a frustrated sigh at the thought.   
Chloe, who had been behind Beca, smiled and headed towards the bathroom. She knew just how they could relax.

Chloe turned on the taps and added some sweet smelling bubble bath. She lit a few non scented candles and headed to the kitchen, Beca dozing on the bed. After filling two glasses with ice cold orange juice, Chloe put them beside the tub and turned the water off.   
She walked over to her girlfriend and sat by her hip,   
“Beca,” she cooed, getting a sleepy moan in response, “Beca.”   
Beca opened her eyes and glared sleepily at Chloe, who simply smiled.   
“Come on Beca I ran a bath for us, help us relax after training today,” she explained as she stood. Beca held her arms out making grabby hands at Chloe. The other girl rolled her eyes playfully before pulling her tired girlfriend up, leading her to the bathroom. 

The two of them tied their hair up to keep it dry and lowered themselves in, sighing happily at the warmth.  
“This is nice,” Beca said as she leaned back against Chloe and angled her head up, “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” Chloe smiled, kissing Beca softly.   
“I don’t think I can take another day of Aubrey’s training,” Beca said, relaxing even further.   
“Neither can I,” Chloe agreed wrapping her arms around the other girl, “I mean I get that regional's is a big deal, but we need chance to breath.”   
“Exactly.”

The two sat in silence for a while before Beca spoke up again,   
“We should do something tomorrow.”  
“What do you mean?” Chloe asked.   
“I mean,” Beca shifted so she was facing the red head, “that tomorrow we should take the day off and do something together.”   
“Like what?”   
“I dunno. Just go out for ice-cream or something,” Beca shrugged, lazily draping her arms around Chloe’s shoulders.   
“I’d like that,” Chloe smiled.   
“Really?” Beca asked with a surprised smile.   
“Yep, now C’mere,” With that Chloe pulled her into a soft kiss.

Half an hour later the girls had washed each other and were snuggled up in bed.  
Chloe was cuddled into Beca’s side, her head on her chest. Beca had her arms around the redhead, laptop on her knees playing Jurassic Park. The lights were off, and the atmosphere was peaceful.   
“Hey Chlo?” Beca whispered.   
“Yeah?” Chloe whispered, turning her head up to look at Beca.   
“I love you,” Beca grinned.   
“I love you too,” Chloe smiled.   
Beca pressed their lips together softly, the two of them smiling and resettling to finish watching the film.   
The duo were asleep ten minutes later.


End file.
